


it’s worm time babey

by everybodychill_itstotesgodswill



Series: worms [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne and Kitty like to play DDR, Chaotic Evil, Gen, have some tea, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodychill_itstotesgodswill/pseuds/everybodychill_itstotesgodswill
Summary: Anne orders 64 worms on a string. Chaos insues.
Series: worms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586731
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	it’s worm time babey

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I did this. please forgive me father, for I have sinned.

Anne Boleyn was bored one day, and surfing Tiktok as anyone would. She came across a video about something called worms on a string. Thinking they would be good secret santa gifts, she ordered them immediately. However, like everything from China eventually does, it arrived shortly after Christmas. 

When the package arrived, Jane answered the door. The package was clearly addressed to Anne, so she set it to the side. But Jane wanted to know what Anne could have possible ordered, and the box was labeled “64, colorful, perfect for cats, long, googly eyes” and that is just too interesting to not open. She carefully cut open the top with a box cutter, reminding herself to tape it back up again. Inside the box was a bubble wrapped package. Underneath that, was 64 individually wrapped worms on strings. The contents were troubling, but nothing Jane had to comment about, so she wrapped them back up and sealed the box again.

Anne was out with Kitty at the time, at an arcade.  
“Ha! I got a 72 combo!” Anne boasted loudly enough so everyone could hear.  
“Well, I got a 145 combo on that harder song!” the younger queen countered.  
Anne’s phone buzzed.  
“Oh, my package delivered.” Anne said.  
“Well, what’s in it?” Kitty asked.  
“You’ll see.”  
Then they went back to playing DDR.

Parr got home first. The box that sat on the table meant nothing to her, so she walked past and ignored it. Little did she know, the contents of that box had more power then Thanos and Shaggy combined. What a missed opportunity.

When Anne and Kitty got home, they gravitated towards it.  
“Jane, is this package for me?”  
Jane sighed. She knew that Anne was planning something with these mysterious creatures, and she feared Kitty would get caught up in some great worm demon spawning.  
“Yes.”

The two cousins headed upstairs to Boleyn’s room, where she immediately closed the door.  
“Kit, everything you see and hear here is confidential, ok?”  
Before the bamboozled 500 year old teen could respond, Anne yelled at her speaker.  
“HEY GOOGLE, PLAY THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS!”  
“Ok, playing The Room Where It Happens on Spotify.”  
Now that the mood was set, Anne pulled out a pair of scissors and sliced the carefully taped up package. The contents spilled out onto her bed, causing a chain reaction. Kitty jumped backwards and hit the bed frame which had a carefully propped up Hatsune Miku plush on top which fell onto Anne’s nightstand that had a large container of slime on it which fell on the floor and stuck to the carpet.  
“Oh shit. Jane’s gonna kill us.”  
Although she was at work, Aragon had to yell at Anne for her language.  
Now, this is when things went downhill. In attempting to get the slime off of the recently vacuumed carpet, they pulled the carpet off of the floor entirely. It was very easy to tell the difference between wood and carpet. The two cousins noticed the same thing at the same time. There were 5 carpet colored worms sitting on the bed. They cut up the worms and super-glued them to the floor. It was definitely less noticeable, but you could still tell.  
Anne’s google speaker autoplayed “Stop”.  
Just then, Jane came in the room.  
“Loves, I made some tea.”  
“Oh, gosh. We better not spill it.” Anne whispered.  
This unintentional joke was very funny to Kitty, who chuckled softly.  
Jane quickly noticed something was going on in the room, considering the amount of worm strewn about.  
But she just left the tea there and exited the room.  
Anne and Kitty chose a worm each and decided to do something.  
Have you decided to do something today?

At dinner that night, the worms came along. The two cousins practiced their worm tricks while eating their soup.  
“Interesting little things you two have.” Aragon nonchalantly commented.  
The girls turned to each other and acted confused.  
“What things?” Anne said.  
“You know, those little worms.” Aragon responded.  
“Worms? I haven’t seen any worms lately.” Katherine said.  
Aragon quickly gave up. Whatever the two queens were planning, she didn’t want to be involved. 

Later that night, the girls decided to watch a movie. Jane sat on the floor with Aragon and Boleyn sat on the couch above them. Kitty was on the other side of the room, sitting with Parr and Cleves.  
About halfway through the movie, Anne quickly placed a worm on Jane’s head.  
She didn’t seem to notice, so she added another. Quickly, Jane had a whole pile of worms on her head and was completely oblivious. Parr had noticed and was trying not to laugh. Aragon, however, also had no idea. At the end of the movie, when Jane stood up, a shower of worms fell on the floor.  
“What the hell?”  
“jaNE LANGUAGE”  
And then Anne was respectfully asked to get rid of the worms. But there had to be a fun way to do that.

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, what have I done, I made it a series  
> Also hi Emma  
> Sorry for cursing your soul
> 
> ~  
> ⛄️  
> 🗑


End file.
